A central CCPR goal is the development of innovafive and ambitious interdisciplinary populafion research projects that contribute important new knowledge to the field. The Development Core (DC) plays a crucial role in this mission and complements the acfivities ofthe other cores. The DC has three goals: (1) to facilitate the development of nascent ideas into proposals that compete successfully for extramural funding; (2) to foster the development of new population scientists beyond the informal mentoring, collaboration, and intellectual stimulafion provided by CCPR affiliates; and (3) to enhance CCPR interdisciplinary communication, exchange of ideas, and collaborafion among affiliates. Over the next grant period, DC services will include (a) the Seed Grant Program, (b) the weekly Seminar Series, (c) workshops and conferences, (d) support for affiliate Working Groups to encourage interdisciplinary communication and collaboration, and (e) an annual summer Proposal Preparation Workshop